Latias
| name='Latias'| jname=(ラティアス Ratias)| image=380Latias.png| ndex=380| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= LAT-ee-ahs | hp=80| atk=80| def=90| satk=110| sdef=130| spd=110| total=600| species=Eon Pokémon| type= / | height=4'07"| weight=88.2 lbs.| ability=Levitate| color='Red'| gender=100%♀/0%♂| }}Latias (ラティアス Ratias) is a / dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It has no other forms of evolution. She, along with a few others, is one of the few Legendary Pokemon to have a gender, and will always be female. Appearance Latias is a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of her body is mainly white, while the lower portion is red. She has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On her back are two jet plane-like wings, and lower down are two fins or flaps for feet. She has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into her body. On Latias' chest is a light blue triangle symbol. It has large yellow eyes too. Special Abilities Latias has the ability Levitate. This ability allows her to be immune to ground-type attacks, as well as Toxic Spikes. Latias is a highly intelligent Pokémon, able to understand human speech and communicate telepathically. Using a glass-like down, Latias can reflect light to alter her appearance. Latias is also the only known Pokémon who is able to learn the move Mist Ball. In the Anime While Latias has not yet made an appearance in the anime series, she did have a large role in the movie Pokémon Heroes. In the movie Ash and company help Latias to save her brother, Latios, from Team Rocket agents Annie and Oakley. This Latias also took a special liking to Ash. Pokemon heroes is a generation II movie In the Games Latias, and her counterpart Latios, first debuted in the Ruby and Sapphire games. Latias can be found roaming the Hoenn region in Sapphire, while it is only obtainable in Southern Island in Ruby. If a player is able to see Latias once in a random encounter, in Sapphire, then they will be able to track it's location through the Pokédex. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team The protagonist is awoken by a loud noise. He or she goes out to investigate, only to get rammed by Latios. The next morning, the protagonist goes to Town Square which contains a purple Kecleon. All the businesses, have been robbed overnight. Once the protagonist defeats Latios the purple Kecleon tries to punish him. Alakazam stops him and lets Latios explain. Latios explains that he and his younger and beloved sister, Latias, were having a flight one day, when Latias got an awful injury on her wing, and he could not save her because of his awful strategy and his sadness of being all alone. The purple Kecleon stops being angry and gets worried. The protagonist goes on a mission to rescue Latias. Latias hears the protagonist's footsteps as he or she approaches. She says that her wing still hurts. The protagonist warps back to the town with Latias. Latias and Latios, happy to be together again, cross their necks in happiness. Green Kecleon sobs of seeing so much happiness. As a reward, they will stay as Team Members. Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs In the game if you choose a girl, (A.K.A. Summer) it will open up that the Pokemon Pinchers are after Latias. One of the Guardian Signs is a sign to call Latias. Thus your transportation for the game, besides Staraptor. Pokédex Entries | name=Latias| ruby=Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe.| sapphire=Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance.| emerald=They make a small herd of only several members. They rarely make contact with people or other Pokémon. They disappear if they sense enemies.| firered=It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light.| leafgreen=It can telepathically communicate with people. It changes its appearance using its down that refracts light.| diamond=It possesses the ability to make itself invisible by wrapping its entire body in light refracted by its feathers.| pearl=It possesses the ability to make itself invisible by wrapping its entire body in light refracted by its feathers.| platinum=Its body is covered with a down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible.| heartgold}} Trivia * Latias and Latios were the first legendary Pokémon to have genders. Heatran and Cresselia share this trait with them, as they are the only legendary Pokémon in their Generation to have a gender, although Heatran can be either male or female. * Though not a -type, Latias is able to learn the move Fly, as evidenced by her ability, Levitate. She shares this trait with her brother Latios. * Before it was comfirmed that Latias had no Evolutions, many fans believed that Plusle evolved into Latias. This is the same for Latios and Minun. * Despite being able to have a female gender it cannot breed this is the same with Heatran and Cresselia. This could also be considered incest, as Latios and Latias are siblings. Images Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon